injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Fortress of Solitude
The Fortress of Solitude is Superman's headquarters located in the Arctic. Its location is kept secret from all except for Superman's closest friends and allies. Although Superman has living quarters at the Fortress, his main residence is still in Metropolis. It is a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Interactables Injustice: Gods Among Us Laboratory *On the left side of the stage, the Ship of Superman can be found and used to bounce off of/exploded by Gadget Characters or used to strike the opponent with Power Characters. Also, you can knock the opponent into Doomsday who appears in the background, and open up for additional combos. *Mid screen of the stage, a suspended Crystal Object can be thrown at the opponent. *On the right side of the stage, when the opponent is knocked into the air, the player can activate the Phantom Zone Projector, temporarily sucking the opponent into the Phantom Zone before being ejected out almost immediately. Menagerie *On the left side of the stage, a suspended Glass Cage containing a wasp-like creature can be thrown by Power Characters, or bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters *On the right side of the stage, a Sphere with Starro inside can be thrown at the opponent by Power Characters or bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters. Also, a Portal at the right corner of the stage can be used to tackle or slide into the opponent. Injustice 2 The Fortress of Solitude is more brighter and is colored light blue which makes a huge difference to both games. Unlike the first game, this stage does not have any transitions, but has a lot of interactive objects. Stage Transitions *On the right side of the Laboratory, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent through a wall, tumbling past a series of crystalline objects along the way, where they soon fall into the Menagerie. *On the left side of the Menagerie, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent into the Phantom Zone . The opponent will hit a Phantom Zone mirror releasing a prisoner. The prisoner will then bite the opponent. Finally, the opponent will travel through the opposite side of the Phantom Zone, leading back into the Laboratory. Trivia *Strangely, even if the player chooses to use Doomsday on this stage, a second (or third, should the opponent also choose Doomsday) Doomsday will still be seen in the background. *If Doomsday's Default and Regime costumes are both in use, the Doomsday Interactable will then be wearing his Containment Suit costume from the "Death of Superman" comic. *General Zod can be briefly seen in the Phantom Zone during the Stage Transition. *In Chapter Thirty-One of the Injustice Comic, the huge keyhole on the Fortress is a reference to the Golden and Silver Age of comics where Superman's Fortress could only be opened by a massive key that only Superman could lift. Gallery FOS U.png|The Fortress of solitude's Updated look. FoSintro.jpg|As scene in Superman's new 52 intro FortressOfSolitudeCardiOS.png Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Injustice Stages Category:Injustice 2 Stages